Final Examination
by RealityInMyDreams
Summary: Elphaba is stressing over the upcoming finals for school, until Galinda intervenes and forces her to relax. GELPHIE.


**Well, for most of you, including myself, finals for school are right around the corner and the stress is kicking in. I finally had to blow off some steam and write this out before my fingers fell off from all the papers I've written so far. So good luck to everyone with finals. Hope you like the story and enjoy!**

To any other person, Shiz University seemed like a normal happy place full of young minds and intelligent learning. However, at the moment to the actual students, Shiz was a miserable place full of frantic nerves and sleepless cramming sessions. It just happened to be finals time which meant that the students were using every possible second to try and remember every speck of information for their upcoming tests.

One student in particular was worse off then all the rest of them. She was currently in her room hunched over the scattered books on her desk. Her raven black hair was covering her face, creating a curtain over her beautiful features. A green hand was moving back and forth between flipping pages and scribbling notes at a speed that seemed almost unnatural. Brown eyes were skimming over words on the pages as fast as possible. Elphaba Thropp was definitely panicking and stressing over the upcoming tests she was preparing to take.

Unknown to Elphaba, the door to her dorm room swung open and in came a very small blonde girl humming as if she was the happiest person in the world. Galinda Upland was being her normal bubbly self, with a huge smile firmly in place and was growing excited from the upcoming Summer break that was to follow after finals. What made Galinda even more happy was that she had just received a letter from her parents saying that they were very excited to meet her new girlfriend. However, once bright blue eyes landed on her girlfriend looking more tense then ever, she immediately sighed and knew it was time to intervene.

"Elphie! You have been studying constantly all week. I don't think there is anymore information you could possibly learn." Galinda said closing the door to their room.

"Galinda please, there is so much that I still need to cover." Elphaba said never taking her eyes off her books.

"But you are going to make yourself sick if you don't relax." Galinda said with a frown. "Elphie please take a break."

_Silence._

"Elphie?"

_Silence._

"Elphaba, are you listening to me?"

_Silence._

Galinda, as stubborn as ever, would not be ignored. So she decided to take things a step further. She walked right behind Elphaba and without saying a word she grabbed Elphaba's hand that was midway through writing down a note.

"Galinda! What are you doing?" Elphaba exclaimed as Galinda disturbed her studying.

"I'm going to make you relax." Galinda said simply with a smile as she took Elphaba's book away from her and hid it behind her back.

"Galinda, please I don't have time for this." Elphaba said as she got out of her chair and reached for her book, only to have Galinda move further away from her.

"Elphaba, you will take a break now, even if it means that I have to keep bothering you to step away from studying." Galinda said before Elphaba finally lunged at her and started chasing her around the room.

"Galinda! Stay still you little monster!" Elphaba said when she couldn't catch the smaller girl.

"I'm not a monster! You'll thank me later!" Galinda said trying to avoid the furniture in the room while running away from her green girlfriend.

Elphaba continued to chase after Galinda and was starting to feel tired, until Galinda looked over her shoulder to see how close Elphaba was. What the blonde didn't see was her favorite pair of pink heels still laying out from the previous night. When Elphaba saw that Galinda was going to trip, all thoughts of studying left her head and her girlfriend's safety was her main concern.

"Watch out!" Elphaba said as she grabbed Galinda, but was too late as their momentum sent them falling and landing on Elphaba's bed.

"Ahhh!" Galinda yelled as she fell right next to Elphaba.

"Are you ok my sweet?" Elphaba said as she hoisted herself up on her right elbow and cupped Galinda's cheek, all traces of annoyance gone in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." Galinda said as she started into soulful brown eyes and nearly got lost into them, that is until she remembered why she fell in the first place.

Galinda sat up on the bed and immediately straddled Elphaba's hips to prevent the green girl from escaping.

"Uhh... Galinda...what are you doing?" Elphaba had trouble saying as she realized the position they were in.

"I'm making sure you step away from studying before you burn yourself out." Galinda said with a victorious smile on her face.

"Come on Galinda, you know I can't do that. I have a lot riding on these final exams coming up." Elphaba said as she realized Galinda wasn't going to back down from this and tried sitting up.

"No Elphie! You have more then perfect grades as it is. You don't need all this studying. Look at me, all the studying we normally do has more then prepared me for finals." Galinda said as she struggled to push Elphaba back down by her shoulders.

"But what if I'm not prepared enough, what if the questions are much harder, what if we studied the wrong things, what if..." Elphaba continued to argue and struggle to get up until a pair of pink lips attached themselves to her own green ones, which immediately caused her to calm down.

Galinda, seeing that Elphaba was no longer fighting her, softly pushed her backdown to the mattress and lowered herself with her as well. The two girls continued to softly kiss until both needed oxygen. Once they pulled part, both girls sat up with Galinda still straddling Elphaba. Their breathing was heavy and they stayed in this position looking deep into each other's eyes as their foreheads were touching.

"I love you." Galinda said after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you serious?' Elphaba said searching the blue eyes she loved, looking for any sign that the blonde was lying, yet she found nothing.

"Yes, you mean everything to me." Galinda said suddenly becoming very nervous, which caused her to bite her bottom lip with her eyebrows scrunched up together in worry.

"I love you too." Elphaba said with a bright smile as her heart felt like it was soaring.

"Really?" Galinda said with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, you have no idea how badly I've been wanting to tell you that." Elphaba said before she was attacked in a fierce hug, that sent her falling back again.

"Oh Elphie!" Galinda said with a giggle. "You don't know how happy you just made me."

"Judging from this hug, you're very happy." Elphaba said with a chuckle as Galinda pulled back to look at her, only for the blonde to kiss her again with a newfound passion.

"Wow, you're very, very happy." Elphaba said somewhat breathless as they pulled apart.

"Yes, I am." Galinda said with an equally breathless giggle as she hugged Elphaba, with her head right below the brunette's chin.

They stayed in this position for several minutes. With Elphaba's arms wrapped around the smaller girl's body as Glinda had her right arm on Elphaba's stomach slowly tracing soft patterns. The only noise coming from their breathing, that is until a giggle escaped the blonde's lips.

"What is it my sweet?" Elphaba said with an amused look on her face.

Galinda moved her head to look at Elphaba and said, "I told you I'd get you to relax." She said with another giggle.

"Yes, you did." Elphaba said with a smile as she shook her head in disbelief. "Thank you though."

"I told you you'd thank me later also." Galinda said with a laugh before she put her head back down on Elphaba's chest.

"That you did too. I also apologize for calling you a little monster." Elphaba said.

"Its ok. It was kind of funny though that you were chasing me around." Galinda said as she was attacked by a giggle fit.

"Yes, it was." Elphaba agreed with a crooked grin as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound of her love's laugh and the incredible feeling that she was in love with the beautiful girl in her arms and more importantly loved by the same girl.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Galinda!" Elphaba exclaimed excitingly as she came running through her dorm room, causing Galinda to jump.

"Lurline! Elphie you scared me to death." Galinda said as she clutched at her heart.

"I'm sorry my sweet, but look!" Elphaba said as she handed a paper to Galinda.

"Sweet Oz Elphie! You passed all your finals with As." Galinda said as she read over Elphaba's final grades.

"Yes, I did, and it is all because of you." Elphaba said as she hugged Galinda, lifting her up and spinning her.

"Elphie!" Galinda said with a giggle.

"Thank you so much for helping me relax while I was studying, if it wasn't for you I probably would have tired myself out." Elphaba said sincerely as she put Galinda down, yet still keeping her arms around her.

"You are very, welcome." Galinda said as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck to pull her down for a soft kiss.

"Now I do believe we have two certain parents of yours who want to see us." Elphaba said with a small smile as Galinda squealed and went about the room packing their bags.

Elphaba stayed at the door with a soft expression on her face that was a mix of adoration, love, amusement, and happiness. Anytime she saw Galinda this bubbly, it would warm her heart knowing that she was the reason for the smaller girl's happiness. She just watched as the girl who she once loathed, then tolerated, then loved talked rapidly about the upcoming break and everything that she had planned for the two of them. Had it been any other time, the green girl would be dreading traveling anywhere, yet she couldn't help but feel excited. It was in that moment that Elphaba Thropp knew this was the life she had to look forward to, and she would love every part of it if it meant that a certain small blonde beauty was with her every step of the way. She was more than thankful for her new life with Galinda Upland.

**There you go, hope you liked it. Positive feedback is strongly welcomed :) And I promise as soon as the semester is over, more stories are to come.**


End file.
